Diplomacy
by BlazingLegend
Summary: Magic. Love. Politics. From her golden tail to her parents' divorce, everything seems extra hard for Cleo Sertori. Lewis wants her and she wants Lewis, but she can't admit it. And now she's running for student government president, against one of the richest and most popular girls at school; one with a threat to expose every little fishy secret... no matter how deep she has to dig.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and a very good day to you! I'm back, bringing with me not one, but two stories! If you fancy it, check out my profile for my other fic: New Boy. I would like to also state that I do not own H2O: Just Add Water._

_Now, this first chapter is short, and only an introduction. It is set after 2X2 and before 2X10. This means Charlotte and Lewis are not together, so you can do all the Clewis adoring you'd like. :)_

_Feel absolutely free to PM or review with compliments or criticism. Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"You've got to be insane."

"You're _not _serious!"

"Alright Cleo, where's the loopy pills?"

Cleo's eyebrows furrowed. Somehow she had expected a little more support from her friends, yet even Emma looked about ready to ship her off to a mental hospital.

"Guys! What I'm doing isn't so crazy, is it? Not when you think about it."

Rikki slammed her palm on the booth table, her blue eyes bugging out of her head. "You're not just crazy! You're psychotic!"

"What? Why?"

"What you're doing is social death! Competing with Kari Lakeman is guaranteed to have you expelled from the school social network! Not to mention all the bad rumours she's gonna spread if you go up against her!"

"But... you're supposed to run against other people..."

"Not Kari Lakeman!" Emma cried. "Look, in any other situation you would have our support, one-hundred percent... but are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely positive!"

Stalking footsteps interrupted before her friends could throw on any more negative reinforcement. Directly above them stood a glamorous girl with dark black curls, in a kneelength pink dress studded with even more pink beads.

She leaned over their table, her stance dripping with menace.

"I heard you're running against me."

Cleo smiled up at her, taking another sip of her banana beat box. "Well hello there, Kari. How are you?"

"Drop the civilised act, Cleo. What do you think you'll get out of running against me? You'll never win."

"We'll see, won't we?"

She scoffed and flicked her ink black ringlets behind one shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up."

She walked off, her hips swaying from side to side as she strode out of the building with a stuck up swagger.

"What a brat." Rikki muttered.

Emma stirred her straw through her mango shake, making a face. "You can say that again."

Rikki looked at Cleo, her lips curved into a frown. "Can't you see now what'll happen if you run against her? She'll make your life a misery!"

"I don't care! If Kari wins the vote for student gov, it's the whole school that'll be miserable! I can't let that happen."

Emma sighed, staring off for a moment. "Well... I'll admit that ever since you got over your breakup with Lewis, you've had a pretty clear head."

"You think?" Cleo said, her voice failing. Her eyebrows furrowed, thinking of how thoroughly Emma had been mistaken. Cleo hadn't gotten _over_ her breakup with Lewis. She had simply stopped thinking about him, and she knew now that their relationship should never have changed in the first place. Everything was much better as friends.

"I do think," Emma said, giving Rikki a sharp nudge. "Don't you?"

"Oh. Yes. Crystal."

Cleo stood up, a smile coming onto her face. "Thanks for supporting me... eventually. But now I really should go home and make posters."

"Sure thing..." Emma frowned. "I just... I just really want the swim team to have funding. I might not be on it anymore, but they're a really well deserving and talented group. People like them shouldn't go to waste."

"Well, if I get elected, the swim team is sure to get its funding. I can't say as much for Kari."

"Yeah, well hopefully she has a little itty bitty speck of heart beneath all the bitterness..."

Rikki scoffed. "I that's reaching a little."

Cleo left them and walked out of the Juice Net, wiping a layer of sweat off her brow. The building's air was refrigerated, but the day outside was scorching, the perfect example of an Australian summer.

In the corner of her eye she saw a group of girls watching her and whispering. Kari wasn't anywhere to be seen, but there was no doubt that they were some of her many cronies.

The war had just begun.

* * *

_I don't have any updating schedule... except that I'll update as soon as I'm able. That may be a matter of days, it may be a week... but I promise I'm going to try! As mentioned above, feel free to contact me with advice, compliments, criticism. Have a splendid day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings! I come bearing another chapter; and it has Lewis in it! As stated before, feel free to contact me with any compliments, criticism or advice. If there's anything you like, or think could be better, I'd love to know about it!_

* * *

Cleo went down to the docks in the early morning to catch a swim before school, and found Lewis there, fishing off the side of the pier.

His back wasn't to her, so he caught sight of her before she could slip away.

"Cleo?" he stood, his fishing hat caging his short blonde locks. "Why are you here?"

"Swimming..."

"I heard you're running for student gov president."

"I am."

"Against Kari Lakeman."

"Word sure travels fast."

He shrugged, taking a step towards her. "You're up against the girl who's overrunning Miriam in popularity. That's gonna spur a lot of chatter."

"I guess."

"But I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that you'd be much better for the job. I mean, you're centred, unselfish, compassionate..."

She was beginning to feel awkward, and she shuffled in her spot. "Lewis..."

He stopped mid-spiel, a frown twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"Its fine, Lewis." She said, although that is exactly what he had done.

"How have you been? Aside from student government?"

"I've been... fine."

He took a step away from her, looking down at his shoelaces. "Alright. Well, good." He rubbed his arm awkwardly and said, "I'll leave you to it, then."

XXX

She walked into school, tying her hair into a ponytail, her brown locks curling prettily from the saltwater.

"Hey Cleo!" Rikki called to her from the lockers, where she and Emma were getting the stationary they needed for the day ahead.

Cleo jogged up to them, her bag banging against her thigh. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Rikki closed her locker, tucking her chemistry book under her arm. "Well, the whole school is swarming with your decision to compete against Kari in the vote for student gov."

"Figures. What do you guys have on today?"

Emma said, "Well there's that chemistry test we've all got, that Rikki's only just studying for..." the curly haired girl grinned, "and I have debating at five... you guys coming?"

"Sorry, Em..." Cleo said. "You know I'd usually be totally up for it... but I have study and I'll really have to get on top of this student gov thing if I'm gonna have the slightest chance of beating Kari..."

"I get it. Rikki, you in?"

"Uh..."

"C'mon," Cleo nudged her. "You'll get the amazing experience of not being the one Emma's yelling at!"

"Well, when you put it that way... how can I refuse?"

"Uh oh..." Emma said, yanking on Cleo's sleeve and pointing. "I spy trouble."

Kari and a handful of her groupies crossed over to them, Kari the clear leader, holding up the front and fixing Cleo with a threatening glare.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can do for you?" Cleo asked.

"Dropping out of the vote and never showing your face at this school again, for starters."

"Firstly, no can do. And secondly, if anything this is my school. _You're _the transfer."

Kari had transferred from a high end school further up the country two months prior, and from the get go had acted like she owned the school and it's pupils. She wanted the student gov presidential role to prove all of this.

Student gov president demonstrated the collective mind of the students, and had control over the budget for additional school activities. Like cheerleading, swimming sports, and drama.

"Sharp words, Cleo. You growing some thorns?"

Cleo took a step forward, toe to toe with Kari.

"I hope not. But I care about this school, and these people, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from ruining it."

Kari stood down. "Suit yourself. You can fight for your precious school, but you'll ultimately lose." She leaned in close, her blue eyes ice cold. "And know this... until that day comes, I'm going to make your life a _misery._"

Cleo watched her walk off with a frown. Emma shook her head. "She's a piece of work, alright."

"What do you think she meant by..."

"This is what I was talking about," Rikki interrupted. "From this moment on until the results of the vote, all of her time will be dedicated to making your life unbearable. You can still get out of this thing," she said, "Are you really sure you want to go through with it?"

Cleo turned to her. "Yes!" She said. "And with any luck she'll be so busy making my life a train wreck she won't be focusing on the campaign!"

"That's wishful thinking, Cleo."

"Well, it's better to be optimistic than go down without a fight."

Rikki looked at her for a moment. "Well... I can't argue with that."

XXX

She knew Kari had acted on her word, because by the time she got to class for her chemistry test, half the school was swarming with its first rumour.

She frowned as she settled into her seat beside Emma and Rikki.

"Don't listen to them." Emma said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cleo shook her head in dismissal. "What they're saying has no substance whatsoever. Firstly, Lewis has been my only boyfriend thus far. Secondly – you could even ask him – I definitely do not break boys' hearts for fun!"

Rikki snorted. "In fact, Kari's been through several more boys than you have in the seldom two months she's been here!"

"Yeah. And she managed to get everyone in her pocket within two weeks."

"Not the people who matter." Emma said.

"Maybe so..." Cleo said, "but that doesn't mean they're impregnable. Not by a long shot."

"That's kind of... depressing..."

"It's realistic."

Rikki let out a theatrical gasp. "Oh no, reality? Look at what Kari's done to our little optimist!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo scrawled down another jumble of words, and after giving them a discerning frown, crossed them out.

They were all at Emma's house, smoothing over the preparations for the full moon that night. The host fussed over duct tape and light proof cardboard, flitting around the room with a phone tucked in the crook of her neck.

"Yes, mum. I'll be fine. You're not coming home until Saturday? Alright. Love you guys, I'll miss you lots. Bye."

Emma put down the phone with a big smile. "They're definitely gone. Till the weekend!"

"Good," said Rikki. "Now that's done with, we can have some fun!"

Ignoring her comment save for an eye roll, Emma turned around and surveyed the room. "Alright ladies, time to get moon proofing!"

She looked at her watch and shook her head, "Em, it's only five thirty. Moon doesn't rise till six-fifteen. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Emma swatted at her, walking up the stairs. "Well I'm moon proofing my room. You guys do whatever you want."

Rikki glanced over her magazine at Cleo. "Whatcha doing?"

Cleo blinked at her. "Hm? Oh! This?"

She waved her pad of paper in the air and sighed. "I'm brainstorming slogans for my campaign... but I haven't come up with anything yet."

Rikki flipped another page, "Have you tried asking Em? She's good at that type of thing."

"Yeah... I really want to do it myself, though."

Cleo stretched her legs and rubbed her eyes. "I've been doing this for too long; I need a break. Wanna go to the Juice Net?"

She cast her magazine aside with a smile. "Sure!"

The girls walked into the cafe and Rikki strode up to the counter. "Two strawberry surprises, please."

Cleo looked around the room and frowned upon spotting Charlotte and Lewis sitting together in a booth.

She walked over to them. "Lewis!"

His head snapped up, relief flooding his features. "Oh, Cleo! Don't we have... erm... a chemistry assignment to work on?"

Cleo tugged him up with a tense smile. "That we do. Sorry Charlotte, I'll have to steal him away for a minute."

Looking quite mystified, Charlotte said, "But I take chemistry... you don't have any assignment..."

"We got it just last night. Can you believe he _asked _for it?"

Realising that this was something Lewis would readily do, she let them go with only a scowl as they walked back to their table.

Rikki pushed Cleo's glassful of pink slush towards her. "Don't worry about paying."

Lewis cut off Cleo's thanks, with a sentence both rushed and garbled, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me back there."

Cleo shrugged and stared into her smoothie. "No problem."

"She's relentless."

Rikki smirked. "And you're not the least bit interested?"

"No! I mean yes! Well, it's flattering..."

She shook her head, tsking. "Oh, Lewis..."

"I don't know what to say!"

In an effort to change the topic, Cleo blurted, "It's a full moon tonight."

Lewis glanced at his wristwatch with a frown. "Speaking of which... don't you guys think its a little risky being out this close to moonrise?"

Rikki pulled a face. "You and Em, you're a fidgety pair, aren't you? Worrying about _everything!_" She poked him in the chest. "We'll be fine."

"I don't think..."

"_Fine, _Lewis!"

Looking at her own watch, Cleo shook her head. "No, I think Lewis is right. We should probably leave if we want to get Emma's place moon proofed."

Rikki stared at her for a moment, before standing and shaking her head, mouthing "traitor".

They walked out, Lewis tagging along behind them. Rikki turned around and gave him a pointed look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too! You guys can't handle the moon by yourselves."

She gave him a hard slap on the shoulder. "Of course we can, you ninny! We're big girls."

"Right. Shall I recite how many times you three have run into trouble due to a few stray moonbeams?"

Cleo put a hand on Rikki's shoulder to stop her from tearing Lewis apart. "It's alright. There's no harm in having a person who _won't _be affected by moonlight."

Rikki grumble the entire way back to the house.

Emma was readied with a glare when they opened the door. "There you are! I was afraid you wouldn't make it back in time! I... Lewis, what are you doing here?"

Rikki jerked a thumb at the blonde. "Nerd's hanging with us for the night."

"Okay..."

Cleo looked at the walls; the windows were covered with black sheets of light proof cardboard. "You've sealed everything already!"

"Yeah... now all we have to do is keep from getting moonstruck."

XXX

The moon was high on the horizon, and Cleo had gone back to pondering slogans for her campaign.

Lewis slid into the seat next to her, peering over curiously. "What's that?"

She shrugged, looking at him with a frown. "I'm thinking up slogans for my campaign... trying to, at least."

"Oh. Sounds like you're not doing too well."

She laughed. "Not really..."

"Can I help?"

She looked up at him, then down at her paper. "Well... alright."

Twenty minutes later, in Emma's room, Cleo laid out her sleeping bag and asked, "Where will Lewis sleep?"

"He's situated on couch downstairs." Emma said.

Rikki teased, "And Cleo, what happened to doing it by yourself?"

"I was really stuck... I needed help..."

"Right. I think you needed _his _help."

Emma gave her a light shove, "Stop it, Rikki. You're being unfair."

She rolled her eyes and bundled into her sleeping bag. "Well I'll leave you to your romantic fantasizing, then. Sweet dreams."

Cleo shook her head and bundled herself in her hot pink sleeping bag, telling herself that what Rikki had said wasn't true. It _wasn't._

She got up in the middle of the night bathroom. She tousled her brown curls and walked in with a yawn.

She was about to go for the toilet, when something caught her attention.

The blinds; they hadn't been closed properly. Silver light flooded the room.

Cleo smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, and happy spring everyone! Or autumn, as the case may be. This chapter brings moon-filled, singing-filled, out-of-their-minds filled adventures. I hope I wrote moonstruck dementedness okay! :)_

* * *

"Leeeewis..."

Lewis roused from his sleep and tossed off his blanket, immediately sensing something wasn't right. "Cleo? What's wrong?"

"Come up heeeree..."

"Do you guys need help?"

"I need your help..." her brunette head poked around the wall, her lips curved into a pout. "I _really _need your help."

By now he had twigged to what was going on; and slowly advanced toward the staircase, pausing at the first step. "Why don't you come down here?"

"Noooo... you have to come up here."

Seeing that in her addled state she wouldn't settle for anything less, with a sigh he started up the staircase.

When he reached the top, he saw Cleo wearing a big grin. "Lewis! Come with me."

She grabbed his arm and tugged him down the hallway. "Cleo? Where are we...?"

She suddenly stopped, looking at him with an eerie smile. "No. There's something we have to do first."

Lewis was pulled into a room, where the sleeping figures of Emma and Rikki lay, emitting soft snores.

Cleo leant over Emma's bed, poking her cheek earnestly. "Emmy... time to wake up..."

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Cleo? What, has the moon gone down already?"

"No, Emmy..."

"Then what is it?"

Lewis tugged Cleo back to stop her from doing anything stupid. "She's moonstruck. I don't know how."

Emma's eyes widened and Rikki stirred from her sleep. "What's happening...?"

Cleo looked down at Rikki, a gleeful smile spreading across her face. "Emma! Rikki! You should come with _me!_"

Emma got up and clapped her hands on Cleo's shoulders. "That isn't a good idea, okay?"

"But it'll be beautiful..."

Rikki sat up, a few curls sticking to her face. "Cleo, you can't go out right now. It isn't... safe."

Cleo wriggled out of Lewis's grip and dashed for the window. "Mako will be safe. Mako will be safe for all of us!"

"Cleo! _Don't!_"

But the strip of cardboard was already flapping in the breeze.

With a tapestry of dread weaving in his stomach, Lewis watched as the girls went still, staring up at the glowing silver orb in the sky.

Cleo giggled. "Isn't this wonderful, Lewis?"

Emma's hand shot out to her bedside table and grabbed her empty water bottle, sprinkling the last few drops on herself.

"Yes, Emma! Water! Water!" Rikki said, clapping her hands and kicking her legs in the air.

Emma sighed dreamily, admiring the moon's reflection on her scales. Cleo extended her hand, her knuckles bent, and a ferocious wind swept through the room, whipping Lewis's blonde locks.

He didn't know what to do. All the girls were moonstruck and would soon be overpowering him; there was only one person he could call for help... and frankly he thought he would do better alone.

Cleo grabbed his hand and leant close, her curls tickling his face, "The moon is so beautiful. We could share it, together."

Rikki gave her a hard kick in the shin and hissed, "What? No! We can't share the moon with _him. _He's not... one of us."

Cleo giggled. "I could _change _that."

Just catching onto what she was saying, Lewis backed away, garbling, "Ah, no. I appreciate the offer, but nooo thank you."

She pouted, giving Rikki a punch in the shoulder when she laughed, "Who cares about Lewis? I think we're better off without him."

"_I _care about him; and you think _wrong._"

Lewis swallowed hard: he knew the girls in their moonstruck forms were unpredictable, and he needed help, no matter how inept.

You girls stay here," he said to Cleo, Rikki, and the now dry Emma dismayed to find absolutely nothing left in her water bottle, "I'm calling Zane."

Rikki's eyes glittered and she squealed, "Yes, Zaney! Zaney! _Definitely _get him over here."

Lewis shuddered and stepped into the hall, dialling Zane's number with a feeling of defeat.

"Hm, wha? Lewis! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"My phone says twelve-oh-two. So yes; I am well aware."

"And your reason for calling me at such an absurd hour?"

"It's a full moon tonight."

"Yes, Rikki mentioned it." Sounding more alert, he said, "Why? Has something happened?"

"They're moonstruck. All of them."

"Oh great," he muttered, and then said shrewdly, "What, you couldn't handle a bunch of girls?"

"Well, one of them's your girlfriend... so no."

Silence.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming. Give me a few minutes, though."

"Oh, and just a warning... be prepared for some weird stuff."

He snorted. "I'm a big boy, Lewis. I can handle it."

Lewis couldn't help but grin as he said, "Rikki's singing about how she and "Zaney" will swim around the coral reefs all the way to Mako Island."

Another bout of silence.

XXX

Lewis gave a shout of horror when he walked back into the room. Emma and Rikki were gone.

He looked at Cleo, who was singing a wordless tune and coiling her hair around her finger. "I told you guys to stay put! I was just in the hall; how did they get away?"

Cleo pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "They were veeeery quiiiiet,"

"Why didn't you follow them?"

She grabbed his arm and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm not leaving without you."

He teased himself out of her grip. "I need to find Emma and Rikki."

But she simply laughed and fell backwards onto the bed, catching Lewis by the collar so he tumbled down with her.

"The moon is so pretty," she cooed, staring at the ceiling as if she could see the stars above.

She rolled on top of him, tapping him on the nose, "You're pretty too."

Her lips pressed against his, and he breathed in her familiar, long missed scent.

* * *

_This story was going too long without a Clewis kiss, I'm sorry. Regardless of whether or not the instigator shall remember it... oh well. I know the the kissing scene was lacking, and for that I really am sorry, but I'm reading up on how to improve. Because this is not the last kiss you'll get from me. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Afternoon, lovely, lovely readers! I was giggling—well, quite a few times through this chapter! I was, also, extremely tempted during this chapter, but you'll find out why at the end. Also, one more thing: Zane makes me laugh._

* * *

"_What? _You lost them _both? _Great! Just great, Lewis!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He gulped, his eyes flicking to Cleo and back to the furious Zane. "I got distracted."

"I don't care if the place was on _fire. _Rikki's out there right now, in the cold night..."

"Probably still singing."

"Shut up, Lewis!"

Cleo giggled. She twirled around him and said, "Let's go to Mako, Lewis!"

He shook his head. "No. I already know what you have in store for me there."

Zane looked at him curiously. "What does she have in store for you...?"

"_Don't _ask."

He shrugged, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know—that's _kind _of why I called you."

"Cleo gave him a playful shove. "_Lewis, _you're not listening to me. Let's go to Mako!"

He was about to open his mouth and refuse again, but he stopped himself. There really was no other course of action—they could scour the town, but the girls would still be at Mako.

"Actually, that might not be such a bad idea, Cleo."

She squealed and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Let's go! Come on!"

Zane glanced at him warily. "Are you sure about this? I don't have to remind you of what happened last time..."

He sighed. "You're right, but it's the only plan we've got."

That, Zane didn't object to.

XXX

Three sets of footsteps echoes up the passageway to the moon pool.

Cleo whispered, her grip fierce on Lewis's hand, "I _love _Mako Island at night. It's so... mysterious,"

"Really?" He muttered, "I always thought it had enough of that during the day."

"Hush, you two," Zane said, "You can flirt later."

"For goodness sake, she's _moonstruck,_" Lewis hissed, "and I'm not flirting."

Zane grinned, his white teeth shining against the gloom. "Sure you aren't."

Lewis was about to bite back about how he was the embodiment of immaturity, but Zane shushed him as they entered the cavern.

Floating in the pool, Emma and Rikki looked up as they came in.

Rikki squealed, her eyes glittering, "Zaney! You _came!_"

She flopped out of the water and quickly dried herself.

He gave her a hand up. "Rikki, I'm so glad you're..."

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "Zane, I'm really happy you're here."

"I am too, sweetie," he said, tucking her hair back. "But, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine..." she said, giving him a mischievous grin. "But only if you get in the pool."

"Ah, I wouldn't do that," Lewis said from behind them. "Not unless you want a _big _surprise in the morning."

He shook his head. "Rikki, sorry, but I'm not going to do that."

She pouted. "Come on, Zaney. It'll be great." She squeezed his hand. "You, me, the _ocean..._"

He gripped her shoulders. "Sweetheart, can you honestly imagine me with a tail?"

Lewis snorted, choking out something akin to a giggle. "I can. And it's _hilarious._"

Zane glared at him.

Rikki seemed to ponder his question for a moment. She grinned. "I think you'd look _handsome _with a tail..."

"Alright, she's totally lost it."

Lewis's gaze shifted to the pool, his eyes resting on Emma who had so far been floating in silence.

Lewis crouched by the water. "Emma, are you alright? You're being very quiet."

Her voice was light and odd, her fingers wading through the water, "Lewis..."

"Yeah?"

She laughed and threw out her hand, the water surrounding her instantly turning to ice. "Freeze!"

Lewis swallowed. "Uh, Em... does that—I mean, doesn't that make you cold?"

"No."

"Oh, alright..."

Lewis stood and walked back over to Zane, tugging on his sleeve. "Can you deal with her, please? She's a little freaky."

He tsked, shaking his head. "Can't even handle _one _girl now, Lewis?"

"Just do it, alright?"

He trotted away, Rikki clutching his arm, muttering about manliness defects.

Cleo skipped over to the water, her foot hovering above the water. "Lewis, you should come in with me."

He ran over and held her back. "No, you shouldn't do that. First—you'll freeze to death. Second—well..." he swallowed. He was scared that if she got in, he would never get her out. "Well, I'm pretty sure freezing to death is a good enough reason. Why don't you stay here, with me, alright?"

She grinned at him. "Alright," she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Cleo, you need to stop this." He said, removing her hands.

"But _why?_" she pouted, "You like me, don't you?"

"I don't think I should answer that."

Zane laughed. "For goodness sake, Lewis. Just tell her; it's not like she'll remember."

He stepped away from Cleo, his cheeks flushing. "There's _nothing_ to tell."

Ignoring Zane's sarcastic mutter, he turned away from her, rubbing at his face and sighing.

"Lewis," he spun around to see Cleo frowning.

"Yes?"

She smiled, all traces of sobriety washed off her face. "I like you."

"That's great, Cleo."

"Nooo..." she said, shaking her head. She giggled. "I like-like you."

"You're moonstruck," he said, with as much patience as he could muster, "You'll feel really stupid in the morning."

"No, no I won't,"

"Yes you will, and you won't even remember it."

He sighed, muttering under his breath, "She's moonstruck. It's flattering, but she's moonstruck—she doesn't mean what she's saying."

* * *

_Oh, you guys have no idea the struggles with temptation I was going through with this chapter. I just wanted so badly to make Rikki throw Zane into the moon pool. I reckon this story needs a merman! But, alas, I didn't, because I'd have no idea what to do about him, with powers and such. So, tragically, no mermen... yet. It's actually quite funny, because I've always been against the notion of mermen. Blame Honey Jenkins for turning me onto the idea._


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy October! I'm sorry for being so terribly late with this update. I haven't forgotten you, I promise! The snag with this chapter was I wrote it, went to edit it, and realised half of it was horrible. But I stayed up late last night getting this all finished for you! Because you guys are special._

* * *

Cleo sat, her drink untouched, hiding in her hands. "I can't remember anything... Lewis, what'd I do?"

"Nothing..."

Zane snorted, a grin thickly spread over his tan face. "Nothing apart from throwing yourself at him every few seconds."

Rikki gave a small laugh, but quickly smacked Zane's shoulder in defence of her friend. "Shush. She feels bad enough about it."

"Oh, no..." Cleo groaned. She peeked at Lewis through a crack in her fingers. "I didn't actually do anything, did I?"

"No... well, yes..."

"_Really?_" she said, and let out a groan. Lewis tried not to take offense—but really, was it so bad? That she had done something? Kissed him?

"Lewis, I..."

"Don't worry," he said, throwing her a half hearted smile. "I know the drill. No meaning whatsoever."

He got up, giving his excuses, and walked outside. He breathed in the crisp air with a sigh. He wished it _had _meant something. He wrapped his arms around himself, as a cold wind swept through.

He missed her—so much. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should move on and respect her wishes. But he couldn't.

"Hey there, Lewis!" Kari Lakeman bounded up to him, ebony curls flapping around. "How are you?"

He stepped quickly away from her, shaking his head. "If you're here to dig up dirt on Cleo, you may as well go. I have nothing to tell you."

She frowned. "C'mon, Lewis... she dumped you. Surely you feel angry?"

"No. When we broke up—well, it was mutual. Now please leave me alone."

She walked off with a dramatised sigh that hurt his ears. The conversation hadn't lasted a minute, but he still felt bad, because he knew he had lied to her. It hadn't been _mutual._ He had felt like a part of him—the best part—had just gotten up and walked away with her.

Caught up in his longing, he didn't notice Cleo until she actually tapped on his shoulder.

"Lewis?" she said, tugging her cardigan tight around her.

He turned, a pulled smile coming onto his face. "Cleo. What do you need?"

She frowned, shivering in the gusty summer wind. "Lewis, whatever I did... I'm sorry. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Seriously, Cleo, I get it," he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here. It's pretty cold."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He sighed. "Cleo, why don't we hang out today? Go to Mako—or fishing or something."

"Lewis..."

"Just as friends. We can be friends, can't we?"

She was quiet for a long moment, but eventually a slow smile broke through. "Alright, sure. Sounds great."

XXX

An hour later, the usual active pulse of the Juice Net had died down considerably.

Cleo looked down at her watch—she found herself checking it every few moments, watching the minutes tick away and the time when she was to meet Lewis draw nearer.

She heard footsteps behind her and half turned—perhaps it was him, now, coming to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it. The thought made her heart sink a little.

"Lewis..." she stopped as she swivelled fully, words of greeting caught in her throat. "Oh, Kari. Hi."

She should have known—the intensity of her perfume made Cleo want to gag.

She slid into the booth. Cleo swallowed her protests. "Can I do anything for you?" she said instead.

"I can hurt you, you know," she said, tapping her long pink nails on the table. Cleo stared at her like each jewel encrusted was a dagger aimed at her heart.

Kari laughed. It was not a nice laugh. "But you don't seem to care about that. I can hurt that little sister of yours. I have a sister, too, and I bet she wouldn't mind whispering in a few ears..."

Cleo swallowed. Kim would skin her alive if she knew she was the cause of any kind of popularity drop.

Kari frowned, seeing her remaining virtually unruffled. "I can hurt your little posse. Emma and Rikki isn't it? Let's see, Emma debates. Oh, I can do things with that. My father knows the judges." She paused and grinned. "and, oh, I'm sure the teachers would _love _to know that Rikki's burning up all her study time with that pretty millionaire boyfriend of hers."

Cleo flinched. Emma would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to her debating. And Rikki—well, Rikki would care less, but she'd have her freedom stripped and she would never forgive her for that.

Kari gave a little gasp followed malicious smile. "Oh, I'm getting _close, _aren't I?"

She grinned at Cleo's silence.

She wound a raven black ringlet on her finger, tugging on it. She laughed. "I bet I know what your soft spot is."

At this, Cleo broke her blank mould, frowning. Kari had already hit her friends, family—what else was left?

She laughed again. "You're _hopeless!_" she said. Cleo didn't quite get the joke. "You don't even know who it is."

Cleo broke her silence. She would not sit and be offended. "Fine. What is it, then?"

After a moment, she answered. "I was right. About the thorns, I mean." She leaned close and whispered, "You know what? I like them."

Cleo swallowed and sat back. Silent again. She shouldn't have hissed—she did not want to be the kind of person that received compliments from Kari Lakeman.

Kari rapped her knuckles on the table to catch her attention. "Lewis," she said.

Cleo blushed. She was ready to ask "Lewis, what?" but she already knew. So that was it. _He _was her soft spot.

"Of course," she continued, "he'll be harder to humiliate. He's pretty much a straight A student. Teacher's pet. Nerd. But if anyone can find a way, it's me. Be sure of that."

Cleo swallowed. She _was _sure of it.

She didn't want her hurting them. She _couldn't_ have it. Her friends, Kim. Lewis. She wouldn't be responsible for any of their pain.

"Alright," she whispered.

Kari cocked her head, eyes glittering in anticipation of her victory. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Alright!" Cleo said. She stared down at the table, with its chipping paint. Softly, she said, "Alright. You win. I'll drop out first thing tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry, loyal and dear readers, for my appalling performance with this latest chapter. I've been so terribly late, but out of this, I have some good news. I've gotten a laptop, sort of, and now I can update far more easily. Hopefully this will translate into faster and more updates._

_Note: this story, and all activity from my fanfiction account, will be put on hiatus from December fifteenth until at least after New Year's. This is because I will have the wildest of holidays, with my birthday and Christmas, and also the prospect of my family moving overseas. Until then, have the splendidest of weeks!_

* * *

"I'm resigning. You can be happy now." Cleo said, slamming her locker shut. She couldn't help the bitter tinge to her voice.

"What?" Rikki said, her voice high with incredulity. "You can't drop out!"

"Why not? You're the one who wanted me to in the first place."

"Granted," Emma said, leaning against the wall of lockers, looking befuddled. "But, putting all the negatives aside, you'd be great at it."

Rikki said less gracefully, continuing on as if Cleo had never opened her mouth, "You just can't. We were all ready to back you up!"

"Well, I'm sorry to interfere with your plans, but what's done is done."

Emma stared at her. "You've already dropped out? We didn't even get a chance to talk it over."

"The last time I checked, my life wasn't any of your business," she said. Her shoulders slumped. She hadn't meant to yell. This was Kari's doing—she was scattering her marbles.

She looked up, eyes glazed with remorse. "Guys, I'm sorry..."

Rikki cut her off, chin snapping out. "No no, Cleo. If that's what you think. Just come right out and say it. Feel free to give up, I don't care." She said. "If that's how you really feel, we'll be leaving."

She began to stride off, head held high. But she stopped midstep, pivoted, and came walking straight back.

For one happy moment, Cleo thought she was going to come back and apologize, say she hadn't really meant it, and they could all go off smiling to chemistry class.

But no. Rikki Chadwick never apologized.

Instead she gave Emma's arm a sharp tug and hissed through gritted teeth, "Come _on,_ Em."

Emma's eyes flitted between her two friends. She looked torn. Cleo silently willed her to go with her. When Rikki had cooled off, she knew she'd be able to talk her down with Emma by her side.

Emma glanced down at the cracks in the floor. She looked at Cleo, and for another warming second, she thought her friend would come with her, and the look she was being shot was a look of "you're right, she'll come to her senses soon enough."

But then she stepped in parallel with Rikki, mouthing a "sorry", and Cleo realised the glance was one of pity.

She watched them go, in the direction she would eventually take to get to their shared class. She dreaded going—Rikki would surely have picked the two seats as far away from her as possible.

After a few minutes, she didn't really want to move, but she knew she'd be late for class. So she trudged along, shoulders slumped, head bowed.

So far she had been wrong two for two.

XXX

At least she was right about dreading chemistry. It was horrible.

The glares were bad enough. Somehow, Cleo thought it would have been better if she were being completely ignored, then at least she could be sure that every time she ducked her head she could be sure she wasn't being mouthed vicious death threats.

It was worse that it was a mixture. Whenever she looked down to scrawl something in her book, she could feel the hot gaze on her back. She looked up, Rikki's eyes flitted down.

She tried to focus on something else, anything else, because staring down at her blank page didn't seem to be working. The birds were tweeting with a vengeance outside, the cacophony of squawks staring to sound like mocking laughter. Alright. Maybe not focus on that.

XXX

Cleo looked up as Lewis slid his tray onto the table and took the seat across from her.

"Hey," he said, pausing to take a bite of his sandwich, "What's up with you and Emma and Rikki? You guys usually sit together and—well, you know, _not _glare at each other."

"It's a long story," she said, sighing. "A long and stupid story."

He grinned. "I'm quite impartial to long and stupid stories," he said. "Been through a few."

She laughed. "Alright," she said. "Rikki's steamed because I'm dropping out of the student gov race. Well," she paused, watching his head snap up. "that and my wording wasn't very good."

He was silent for a moment, and she thought he would burst into lecture, like Emma and Rikki had.

Instead he leant forward and said, softly, "I didn't know that. I thought this was what you wanted?"

She shook her head. "I thought so too. I changed my mind."

He nodded. "Would you mind telling me why?"

She shrugged and racked her brain for a suitable answer. But all she got out was, in a voice she cursed for its uncertainty, "It just wasn't for me."

An air of silence settled over him once more, something seeming to have caught his eye.

He laughed. "Someone's watching us."

Cleo's head swivelled until she could see just what he was staring at.

She groaned. She wished she hadn't. She picked at her salad wrap. "I don't care. Let them watch."

"They seem very intent on freaking you out," he said, shrugging. She risked a glance over her shoulder at the gang of four. She knew them all by name—not all that hard since they were the talk of the school.

Lewis finished off his sandwich and took a sip from his juice box. "I wonder why?"

She pushed her tray away, still staring as he continued to muse. "I mean, it's not like she has any competition anymore."

Cleo's eyes darted down and she shrugged, throwing him a quick, uneasy smile. "Yeah. She's probably just messing with us."

When they were finished they dumped their trays and were about to make their way to their next class, when someone stood up and blocked their exit.

A girl with fierce brown eyes, a jutting chin, and a blonde ponytail on the verge of collapse.

Kari clapped a hand on her shoulder and said in a murmur, "It's alright, Trish. I've got it."

Trish cast Cleo and Lewis—mostly Cleo—a venomous glance and stepped to the side.

Kari took a step forward, glossy lips chiselled into the sneer Cleo had come to expect at every confrontation. "Hello, Cleo,"

She frowned—not because of Kari's words, because they had been nice enough—but because of the girl on either side of her. She said nothing, simply rubbed her arm and stared someplace else.

A hiss of words caught her attention—but to her surprise, they weren't directed at her.

"Sofia," Trish said, storming off and grabbing the arm of a girl who had just been wafting, picking at abandoned trays and humming to herself. "Get over here."

The fair skinned, dark haired girl shot her an eye roll."I don't want to be there. Quit bugging me and run back to your master like a good little doggie."

Trish looked like she'd been slapped—Cleo could almost see the angry red imprint across her cheek.

"Don't say that," she said, but her voice had lost some of its acidity. She blinked, like a blindfold had been pulled from her eyes.

Her nails dug into her companion's pasty skin, and she wound a lock of Lara's thick dark hair around one finger. She tugged.

She barely flinched—but Cleo cringed, thinking of how much that must have hurt.

The poison bled back into Trish's words all too soon. "Sofi, come _on. _Don't make me get rough."

Cleo thought she heard her laugh—a breathy, fleeting sliver of a thing—but Trish didn't notice or have time to, because Sofia walked back in submission.

Cleo wondered why she was there if she hated it so much—but she didn't have time to read into it, because Lewis nudged her and she realised she was the focus of all their eyes.

But only one set had her fazed, only one made her swallow in apprehension. Kari's mouth was set in a hard line, her expression stony and unflinching. She was not happy.

And Cleo was a little scared to find out what that meant for her.


End file.
